


Pizza by Candlelight

by 4Kennedy



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4197963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4Kennedy/pseuds/4Kennedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma surprises Mary Margaret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza by Candlelight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabbletag. Prompt was 'candle light'

When Mary Margaret entered her apartment - arms full of groceries - she was greeted by darkness, though a couple of candles illuminated the room. “Is the power off again?” she wondered. Then she spotted Emma, standing beside the dining table, which was prepared nicely. “Oh, Emma, I’m sorry. Am I interrupting something? Do you want me to leave?”

Emma smiled. “Relax. No one’s here and no one’s coming over.” 

That calmed Mary Margaret down and she unloaded the grocery bags on the kitchen counter. “Oh good,” she sighed, gesturing at the table. “Then what’s all this for?”

Emma looked away self-consciously. “I cooked,” she admitted. “Or more precisely, tried to cook, cremated it, and ordered pizza instead.” She laughed nervously. Taking a deep breath, Emma came clean, “This is for us.”

It took Mary Margaret a couple of moments. “Pizza by candlelight?” she asked, surprised. 

Emma blushed, grateful for the semidarkness of the room. “Yeah, I thought a girl’s night would be nice, just the two of us.” She tensely chuckled again. “Wine?” Emma asked, immediately busying herself unscrewing a bottle. She filled their glasses with shaky hands. 

“Is this a date?” Mary Margaret asked as she accepted the wine glass.

“The pizza’s getting cold.” Emma eluded the question, but gave in at Mary Margaret’s stern expression. “Would that be so bad?” 

Mary Margaret shook her head. “No, of course not. Don’t be silly.”

They clinked their glasses and smiled at each other.

The End


End file.
